


Cathexis

by RogueKynd



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender Role Reversal, NC-17, PWP, RP fanfiction, Sex Role Reversal, Smut, bottom!9S, female penetrating male, playful!9S, possessive!2B, top!2B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueKynd/pseuds/RogueKynd
Summary: 2B can usually keep her possessiveness in check for the most part. But when they're alone, there's no stopping her. Not that 9S minds.





	Cathexis

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a fanwork and we claim no ownership of the characters or the original source material.  
>  **Notes:** This is an RP fanfiction, written by two people: RogueKynd and Lenadexil. Beta read by my good buddy [JG/MasallCollegeUnderstudy](http://masallcollegeunderstudy.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Warning:** When we say top!2B/bottom!9S, it is exactly how it sounds. Meaning, **_2B will in fact be inserting her ‘penis’ into 9S' ‘vagina’._** (Though we rarely use those terms, them being canonically junkless androids and all.) We have our own reasons and personal views for why we've decided to take this stance, but that's neither here nor there. Just be warned of that in advance and politely back out if you can't see yourself being into this concept. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> _Can also be read on[tumblr](http://xelorgani.tumblr.com/post/160093483872/cathexis). _
> 
>  
> 
> __**Lenadexil:** 9S  
>  **RogueKynd:** 2B

Earlier, they had run into a pinch with several hostiles ambushing and surrounding them. Escape had become impossible and the only option they had, as proposed by Pod 045, was to self-destruct. Taking that action upon herself was no issue for 2B. Having gotten used to it after many occasions left her with no other choice. But before she could even trigger it, her male companion let out an ear-piercing scream from behind her and exploded, taking the job upon himself, leaving her in utter shock and panic.

 

The enemies had all been dispatched, thankfully, but seeing 9S lying on the ground in a fetal position brought her instantly to his side. The Scanner model was quick on his thinking, however. Already having used a Large Recovery to repair all the damage it had caused him, and it wasn’t long before he was on his feet again. Cheekily grinning despite her worry.

 

She had lectured him for being so careless, but he shrugged it off. Saying it was their last resort and he figured she was sick of always being the one to self-destruct, so he decided to do it for a change. Though, he did apologize for making her worry so much.

 

After a while, 2B let it drop, but there had been one issue with 9S’ little self-sacrifice.

 

His shorts had been utterly destroyed, similar to how she would lose her skirt when she’d utilize self-destruct mode, leaving those slim, beautiful legs bare for all to see. Something the B-type android wasn’t happy about. When entering the Resistance Camp, she’d caught far too many stolen glances from members of the group checking him out. Their eyes filled with what was undoubtedly desire studying his lower half, some even daring to venture to his ass if he happened to bend over.

 

She had wanted to slay each and every last one of them. She could take being ogled at when it was her, but the idea of _anyone_ thinking or planning to do something to 9S borderline fried her inner circuits. Even her Pod detected the rise of her inner fury, warning her that she must regain control of her emotions.

 

Emotions are prohibited, she reminded herself quietly. And letting her rage get the better of her like this would be ill-advised, so she had forced herself tremendously to ignore all the glances being casted towards 9S for now. As there were other ways to make sure her claim would be staked…

 

The only window in the room was open, allowing a cool breeze to brush over them, making the body she had trapped in her arms tremble. 2B smirked, listening to 9S moan softly as she rubbed down one exposed, fair leg. Keeping him securely held against her front to prevent him from getting away.

 

In the corner, their Pods lied in a pile, switched to a temporary safe mode. Giving her just enough time to do this. Leaning down to nibble on his ear, she had her free hand slip beneath his coat, hiking it up to reveal the small body hidden beneath.

 

The S-type android gasped and moaned, writhing in 2B’s arms as she held him against her chest, one hand exploring his body. His thighs trembled as her gloved fingertips stroked over his skin, a gasp escaping him as she got oh so close to where he craved her touch. His stomach went taunt as she ran it up under his coat, trailing along his belly and up higher to his chest. “Ah…2B…”

 

He hadn’t expected this, for her to grab him as they left the Resistance Camp and drag him along. To lead him into one of the abandoned buildings and find them a room that was still intact. He had felt his core warming when she had shut the door and turned her covered gaze to him, able to sense the look he was getting and quickly found his way into his current position.

 

“2B! Please…” He smiled softly as another moan tore from him, relaxing in her arms. He always loved it when she got like this, especially when it was sudden. To know she craved him just as much as he did her. His shorts were growing wet, the tight fabric clinging to him. Turning his head, he tried pressing his lips to her skin. To nip and tease her and get her to keep going. “Don’t just tease…”

 

Returning her hand to his leg and dragging it upward, 2B positioned it at the front of his tight undershorts. Teasingly rubbing the front of them between his slit, a smirk forming on her face feeling just how wet he was getting already from this through her glove.

 

9S bucks into her hand desperately, but her arm around him keeps him trapped to her body. A benefit of being a combat model. Mischievously, she rubbed his slit harder, the cloth being the only barrier just barely preventing her from entering.

 

A cry escaped him as his hips bucked and rocked against the fingers trailing his slit, his shorts quickly becoming soaked at her teasing touches. It would be so easy for her to just rip his shorts off and do whatever she wanted right now, but she wouldn’t. He knew she would torture him.

 

“2B…please. Ah! Don’t toy with me…” His face flushed lightly as he tried to squirm in her arms. Desperately wanting his shorts off but knowing he wouldn’t be able to break the other’s hold on him, he grinned as he tilted his head to whisper to her. “You can feel how wet I am… Don’t you want to touch inside?”

 

That nearly made her loosen her grip on him and awaken the module hidden away between her legs. Images flashing before her on her memory processor. Having 9S on his back, his legs spread on either side of her voluptuous hips, driving into his hot, wet hole.

 

Releasing him suddenly, 2B pushed him towards the bed near the wall.

 

“Undress,” she commanded, crossing her arms to watch him carry out her order.

 

He glanced at her over his shoulder before smiling, his hands slowly starting to unbutton his coat. He kept his gaze on her as he teasingly undid the garment, slowly letting the flesh beneath become visible to the woman. Shivering as he felt her gaze roaming his body, he leaned over to unstrap his boots and pull them off, making sure to leave his socks on.

 

“2B…” he moaned her name softly, trying to push her to her limit. He let his hands slowly run up his legs, gasping as his own fingers traced his wet slit through the shorts before hooking his thumbs in them and took his sweet time pushing them down and kicking them aside. Fluids slicked down his inner thighs, his hole throbbing as he moved to lay on the bed, holding a hand out to her. Spreading his legs wide, giving her a clear view of his eager entrance.

 

2B’s breath caught in her throat at the little show he put on for her. Pale green eyes taking in every detail of his well-designed body. Slim and slightly well-built with a fair tint to his skin, with every curve showing the phenomenal care that had gone into building him. Fingers digging into her arm as he teases himself before removing his shorts.

 

All he had remaining were his socks and choker, exactly how she liked him when they’d consummate. He now lied on the bed, legs spread and reaching out for her to join him with his little ‘innocent’ smile.

 

 _'Damn tease…’_ she cursed him and quickly pulled off her gloves and nothing else. Making her way over to him and lacing their fingers together as she settled herself between his legs. Pushing his right one further apart to see just how ready he really was for her. Licking her lips at the sight of his opening completely soaked and eager to be filled, causing her module to fully unsheathe itself, bulging at the front of her leotard.

 

A quiet, desperate moan sounded from him at the sight of the bulge, his hips bucking up against her, rubbing against the extension. A shock went through his system as it rubbed along his slit, nearly catching enough to push in if not for her undergarments.

 

“2B… I’m more than sufficiently lubricated for this. I’m so wet, it’ll be impossible for you to cause any damage to me.” He tried to push her to what he wanted, to have her buried in him, fitting so perfectly inside of his hot center. A sharp cry escaped him as she rubbed the tip along his slit through her clothing, his legs spreading wider. “Don’t tease me!”

 

“You’re being impatient,” she said, continuing to tease the smaller through humping him.

 

He smiled up at her, looking every aspect of innocent despite it being far from the case. “Is it really so wrong that I just want you inside of me that badly?”

 

Hearing that caused 2B’s vision to momentarily blur and go static. Resolve broken, she ripped off and threw aside her skirt, exposing her lower half, and pushed the crotch of her leotard aside, at last freeing her own eagerness.

 

Taking the hot, long module into her hand, she lines herself up with 9S’ waiting entrance and slowly moved forward.

 

His gasp quickly became a loud moan as 2B pushed herself into him, her extension filling him up in the best ways. She was so big and perfect inside of him, rubbing the walls of his wet heat perfectly.

 

“2B…ah! Yes…just like that…” He let out a breathy moan, wrapping his legs around her waist to try and bring her inside more. “Come on. You won’t hurt me, not with how amazing you make me feel.”

 

“Keep talking…” She wanted to hear him the whole time as she moved inside him. Placing her hands on either side of his head as she rolled her hips against him. His warm, wet heat stimulating the sensors on her large module, making it hard to stay in control.

 

A smile stretched over his face as he met her hips, rocking his own to pull her in deeper when she thrust forward. “You’re perfect, 2B… So huge you fill me right up. Ah…! It makes all my sensors overload so good…”

 

His fluids soaked the bed beneath him as she moved, his body responding to her so easily and perfectly, able to hear the noises they made as she pushed in and out. “You make my body so hot…but it’s always so good. More…please…please, 2B…!” She always loved it when he’d beg.

 

9S’s panted, desperate words bring out a feral growl from her. The inside of his body felt so wonderful around her. Hot and wet and so goddamn tight. Unable to hold back, she moves faster, aiming for the core center she knew was in there. Grinning satisfactorily when she finds it and gets those beautiful cries of pleasure from him. Savagely, she yanks off his blindfold, revealing gorgeous blues, and watches his face twist with his body writhing beneath her.

 

The bed creaked loudly under them in response to her going faster, as if it were going to break. Barely able to support the two androids making love so passionately atop it. But she couldn’t bring herself to spare one single thought to it. Her focus staying only on the moaning, S-type model under her.

 

Each cry was ripped from him, the S-type unable to hold them back as his eyes, clouded with desire and pleasure, stared up at his lover, his body sliding up and down the mattress slightly as she sped up. He could feel her hitting his center with each thrust in, tears forming in his eyes as sparks began to travel his circuits and sensory system.

 

“2B! More… It feels so good, so much better than anything I’ve ever-” He let out a sharp cry of pleasure, the sounds of his fluids being pushed into grew louder as he felt himself getting closer, but knew not to come until she commanded.

 

One hand moved up, pulling her blindfold off to stare at her eyes, seeing so much emotion in them. _'All of that’s for me…just for me…’_

 

Grey eyes uncovered showed all the hunger and possessiveness that 2B had for him in them. Her fingers gripped the sheets as another fierce growl escapes her, darting down to latch her teeth into the side of his neck, just above his choker. Biting roughly on the skin and hard metal under, as though marking him like in the same way a wolf marks its bitch.

 

Her pacing is faster than normal, driving wildly into him over and over, hitting that core spot repeatedly.

 

“Climax,” she orders harshly next to his ear. Knowing her own was close, she needed him to release first.

 

His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he screamed, his voice cracking with the volume. His vision went to static as he came violently, his body seizing and tightening around her module, clamping down. His fluids rushed over her, soaking both of their thighs as his body overloaded.

 

“2B! So good…c-come inside!” Skinny legs wrapped tighter around her waist even as they shook, wanting her to spill herself deep in him, to mark him in the most intimate way possible. A way he’d never allow another to do.

 

His legs trapping her to him leaves her little room to do much else but as he desires. Feeling his insides tighten around and soak her, 2B’s body tensed and gave her few final thrusts.

 

“ _N-NINES!_ ” Screaming out his nickname, 2B threw her head back and emptied fully inside of him. Filling him to the brim with her clear, internal fluids. Mixing together with 9S’ between their bodies.

 

Inhaling and exhaling the air, the B-type leaned over 9S. Keeping herself supported by her hands to not crush him, their breathing calms together. Her vision beginning to return along with her body entering cool-down.

 

Opening her eyes, she takes a moment to study his face, noting the expression of pure joy plastered all over it, bringing a content smile to her own.

 

9S reached up, stroking her cheek as his own body began to cool down, shivering as her fluids filled him and mixed with his own. He smiled up at her, eyes holding nothing but joy in them.

 

“2B…That was incredible…” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so good and found he didn’t want to move. Leaning up, he pressed his lips to her gently, breathing and pulse returning to normal as he did so.

 

Relaxing into his kiss and his touch, 2B pressed her forehead to his, cupping his cheek with one hand while her thumb stroked gently. Wishing to stay like this just a little longer, with their bodies staying as one.

 

His eyes slipped closed as he lay back on the bed, pulling the B-model with him, sighing contently. He wound his legs around her waist loosely, wanting to keep her inside for just a little longer. “We can stay for a while. Right, 2B?”

 

2B nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Resting her head by his, she adjusted her heavier body over him, being careful not to crush him. Combing her fingers through silvery white hair, she thinks back to what lead to this. She had let her emotions get out of control. Her jealousy and possessiveness taking over seeing so many wandering eyes studying 9S too intently, and being able to do nothing about it. Except take him away and claim what rightfully belonged to her

 

That’s right. 9S belonged to her.

 

He was hers to hold. Hers to love. Hers to…

 

“…”

 

Wrapping a protective arm around him, she pulls him closer. Allowing herself to be emotional for just a moment more.


End file.
